The Aftermath
by elfdrummer512
Summary: The Aftermath of Armageddon, after Taven defeats Blaze and the next generation of combatants fight a new evil with an old face threats to enslave all realms. I will be updating existing chapters on here as well as new ones, and reviews would be appricated
1. Chapter 1

The following characters are mine drolak, michille, vorex, spider, snow, saileem, commet, ejuu, komodo, viper, jager, rubie, erin, inigma, maqiujin, viktor, don, ray, xorah, ghost, daeri. The rest are Ed boons characters, and I have no rights to any of them

Aftermath of Armageddon

As the dust & debri cleared atop the pyramid each combatant around the base the base of where the beginning to regain consciousness. Daegon was among the first to recover from the blast, when he realized what had happened he rushed to the top of the pyramid to see who the victor was. When he finally reached the top he was surprised to see Taven. He noticed his brother had a different look in his eyes, he realized his brother had become a god. Angered by this rage, greed, and hate took over Daegon, and without thinking he drew his drakes words with the intention to kill Taven and taking the prize for himself. He charged at Taven with swords in hand running as fast as he could without stopping. Taven turned around to see Daegon charging after him with swords pointed at him. The new god waited until his brother was within feet of him, and then slammed his fists on the pyramid. The ground shook causing Daegon to lose balance and fall to the ground. "Its over Daegon." Said Taven. "Its not over until I win" replied his brother. Then he picked up his swords, got back on his feet and began to attack his brother once again. When Taven realized he would never be able to stop Daegon from trying to kill him he turned around to face him, and shot a fireball from his hands. Daegon was directly hit by the blast, causing him to fall back down to the base of the pyramid. Lying on the ground in pain, Daegon couldn't move because of the blast. "All Ive trained for…gone, taken away by my own brother. How could he of gotten there before me" Thought Daegon to himself. As he lied there staring up at the sky, he felt as if he would die, thinking about the day he was released from his slumber, how he started the red dragon clan, all the battles with the black dragon, and other warriors he destroyed over the years. He felt if he would die it would be more honorable than this, trying his hardest to move his body off the ground to try once again to defeat his brother. "God or no god I have to win" thought Daegon, but before he could get up he saw a shadowy figure above him. He could barley make out who it was, then the figure got on one knee, placed his hand over Daegons mortally wounded chest and said "Your soul is mine". Within that same second Daegon felt a pain like he never felt before, he could see his soul coming out of his chest. He'd always heard the term "black soul", but he, and Shang Tsung were both surprised to see that his soul aura was black in itself. When the transaction was complete the power of Daegons evil soul surged throughout the sorcerers body it was like no other soul he enslaved before. Shang Tsung felt like a new warrior, stronger in everyway. He had used that same technique thousands of times, but it was never this enhanced before. "The blast from Blaze" thought the sorcerer. He realized the blast had not only effected Taven, but himself as well. He looked around at the other combatants as they were still recovering from the blast. "If I was effected as well, then they all must have had the same effect." He thought. So many combatants and each one stronger than they were before, he saw this as an opportunity to become more powerful than anyone ever could imagine. He had already picked the next targets to achieve this goal, starting with his former partner, Quan Chi.


	2. Chapter 2

Escape from the Emperor

Escape from the Emperor

25 years later….. In the outskirts of the living forest 3 young warriors are running for their lives from the emperor's palace. A skilled warrior named Drolak, his sister Michlle, and their friend Daeri, trying to escape the emperors general, and a handful of his warriors they defeated earlier. "Keep running. We can't let them catch up" Yelled Drolak. "Relax, we finished the last of them off. We can take a break, we've been running and fighting for a while now". Replied Daeri. "Alright we'll take a short break, but then we don't stop until we find Saileem." said Drolak. As they exit the living forest they take a rest in one of the ruins. "Daeri, do you really think we lost them?" asked Michlle. Before Daeri could reply a voice came from the shadows of the ruins. "Not quite" said a figure. Shortly after the figure emerged from the shadows, cracked his neck, looked at the 3 warriors and said "I see you had no trouble defeating my grunts, but I'm not one of the emperors grunts, did you really think you could escaped me?" He could sense the fear, and surprise of they 2 of the runaways, but he could tell the Drolak was ready to fight no matter the result. All the warriors knew he was the strongest of the emperors generals, all because of his abilities, no ones been able read what he would do. The general looked at the 3 of them, then teleported behind them, in that same minute he let out a fire blast from his hands. All 3 of them noticed, and jumped out of the way. When the blast hit the ground, the warrior had already teleported back to his original position, and sent a second blast at Drolak. Daeri saw the blast heading for him, and Daeri pushed him out of the blasts way. In doing so Daeri was hit by blast, and went straight to the ground. Michlle, and Drolak went to his aid, they both noticed he was burned severely. Michlle picks him up and puts his arm over her shoulder, and tells Drolak to do the same, but he has his eyes set on the general. He says" Go on without me, Ill finish him off", so Michlle starts to carry Daeri off. They get 10 feet when Drolak attacks the general, but he wasn't a match for the general, he was picked up and thrown near his sister, and Daeri. Just as he landed he looked up at the general, and saw him pull a spear from his behind his waist. Before he could warn the other 2, a cry was yelled. "Come here!" and the spear was thrown, and landed in Daeris back. "SHIIIT!!" yelled Daeri, and then with a forceful tug of the rope attached to the spear Daeri was pulled from Michlles arms, and into the generals hands. He lifted Daeri by his neck, and said "Don't worry, I'm saving all 3 of you for the emperor to kill, who should be here soon." Daeri tried to fight back, and his arms glowed blue around them, and ended up damaging the general's arm. The general was furious and hit Daeri in the face, and then tightened his grid, and his other hand burst in flame he lifted his other hand to Daeris face, and said "Maybe I'll kill you after all." When Drolak saw what was happening he couldn't control him self, he put his arm up, aimed at the general, and sent a flying shard at him making a direct hit to his wrist. When hit the general dropped Daeri, he checked his wrist to see the damage; he saw a small blade like shard in his arm. When he looked back up at Drolak he noticed a razor sharp blade covered in blood coming out of each arm. Drolak looked him in the eye and said "I am your opponent, not Daeri." He had a smirk on his face and said "Now a real fight can begin." He picks Daeri back up and threw him into Michlle. The general's fists burst into flames, then he teleported behind Drolaks position, and hit him with his flaming fists. Drolak countered the attack by swinging one of his blades at the general, by doing so he slashed the general's face across his left cheek. After noticing he was wounded by the young warrior he pulled a sword of his own out, and went straight for Drolaks heart. Using one blade to block the sword and the other to block a flaming fist, Drolak decided to bash his skull against the generals sending them both stumbling backwards. They regained their balance seconds after, for a minute they just stared at each other waiting for the other to make a move. Finally Drolak let out a tarkatan growl, and charged after the general, but because he was reckless in the attempt he was easily overthrown by the general. While the fight was progressing Michlle was aiding Daeri as best she could, when she lifted him up a shadow appeared where they were. She saw fear in Daeris eyes, and when she turned around to see who it was she had the same frozen fear in her eyes… the emperor of Outworld. The general had his foot on Drolaks neck, and his blades retracted from injuries, but when he saw his emperor, then kicked Drolak with the other 2 runaways, got on one knee, and bowed before the emperor, and told the 3 to do the same. "I see you've found our runaways, all accounted for, but from the looks of your face they gave you a bit of trouble. But none of that matters, good work Shujinko." said the emperor. "Thank you master" replied Shujinko. He made the 3 runaways kneel to the emperor when they wouldn't the first time. Shujinko picked Daeri up, and presented him to the emperor, he stood up as soon as he was in the emperor's presence. "You were told to bow before me, now do it." said the emperor angrily. Daeri looked him in the eyes spit in his face and said "Fuck you." Without hesitation the emperor kicked Daeri in his knee forcing him down, grabbed him by his head, and twisted forcefully until his neck snapped, then twisted it back the other way to make sure he was dead. Both Drolak, and Michlle froze at the sight of the friend being killed right in front of them. They both had pure rage in their eyes and were ready to attack. Just as they moved to get up the emperor looked at the, and said "If either of you bring your blades out a far worse fate will fall upon you." Then he placed his hand over Daeris body, and begun to use his most famous technique. They had only heard of this technique done before, but never actually seen it, in a split second they saw Daeris soul become part of the emperor. "As for the 2 of you, I'm surprised you got as far as you did, and defeated all of Shujinkos grunts. It's a shame I have to kill you now, both of you would of made a great addition to my army like your parents did. If you followed in their footsteps you could of becomes generals like they were." said Emperor Shang Tsung. "You forget, we did turn out like our mom & dad. We're rebelling just like they did and like they thought us to do." said Michlle. "Well seeing as the 2 of you are strong enough to make due for yourselves, I'm willing to give you 1 last chance. Join me, and I will make you both generals of the outworld army" said Shang Tsung. Michlle looked at her almost unconscious brother, and said "As Daeri said before "Fuck you"" "You ungrateful little shit. You could have had everything you wanted, power, wealth, slaves, and you throw it all away." So he grabbed her head and, Drolak tried to get up and stop him, but Shujinko hit him in his diaphragm causing him to lose all breath. When Shang Tsung began to twist her neck he began to glow green around his body. He started to levitate, and was tossed over and hit a collium of the ruins. Shukinko looked in the shadows where he was standing before and yelled "Show yourself!" Out walked a red ninja with a green glow around his body, and glowing green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The ninja vs the general

The ninja vs the general

Shujinko glared at the ninja, and instantly recognized the ninja.

"Ermac it's been a while." he added.

Ermac looks over at Drolak, and Michlle, then back at Shujinko.

"So, are you going to make a move?" asked Shujinko.

Ermac just kept his stance, and didn't move.

"Well if you wont make a move I will." said Shujinko.

Ermac just kept his eyes on Drolak, and Michlle, just waiting to see what he could do to get them out as safely.

"I'm the one you need to keep your eyes on Ermac." said Shujinko.

As he said that Shujinko pulled his spear from his waist, and threw it at Ermac. Ermac just stood there with his arms crossed as if he was waiting for the spear to hit him. When the spear was within inches of Ermacs heart he stopped it with his telekinesis.

Shujinko smirked and said "Well I see you can stop physical attacks, but can you stop this? "

Shujinko place both of his hands in front of his chest almost cuffing them, and what looked like water particles started swirling into the gap in between his hands. Soon after the water particles froze into an iceball in his hand. He took aim, and threw it at Ermac. He tried to stop the iceball with his telekinesis, but before he could he had been hit by it. At a steady rate Ermac began to freeze all over his body. When the final part Ermacs body froze completely Shujinkos fist burst into flames, then he ran up to Ermac, and slammed his fists into Ermacs frozen body, causing it to break into many pieces. Shujinko looked down to see that his head was still completely intact. He picked it up, and carried it to Drolak, and Michlle.

"This is what happens when you defy the Emperor." said Shujinko.

He placed Ermacs head on the ground in front of them and said "Would you like to do the honors Emperor Shang Tsung?"

"Thank you Shujinko" Shang Tsung replied.

Shang Tsung place his foot on top of the frozen head, and stomped on it as hard he could, causing it to smash into many pieces like his body.

Shang Tsung looked at the 2 young warriors and said "And now the same fate will befall the two of you."

Shujinko pick Drolak up, presented him to Shang Tsung, and prepared him to be executed. Drolak never thought he would die like this, he tried to fight back, but Shujinko was to strong for him. Drolak kept trying to fight back, but every attempt was useless, he was still badly injured from Shujinkos last attack. He had finally accepted he couldn't fight back, he was almost out of energy, as well as the will to live. Shujinko had him completely restrained, and Shang Tsung was perpetrating to steal his soul while he was still alive. Shang Tsung placed his hand on Drolaks chest, when Shujinko looked over where Ermacs body was destroyed, and noticed that his spear was still levitating.

"Emperor!" Shujinko yelled.

He dropped Drolak before Shang Tsung could steal his soul.

"What is it Shujinko?" Shang Tsung asked.

"Look." Said Shujinko, and he pointed at the spear. The emperor looked over at the spear, and saw the same thing.

"He's still alive." said the emperor

"How is he alive? I smashed his body." said Shujinko.

"Well find him, kill him, and then finish these two off as well, and this time don't fail." replied the emperor.

"Yes emperor." said Shujinko.

Shujinko examined all of his surroundings for the ninja not leaving anywhere unlooked. If he so much as saw any movement in his surroundings he blasted it with fireball.

"Where are you?" Shujinko thought to himself.

While Shujinko search for Ermac went on Michlle checked on Drolak to see his condition.

"Drolak, are you ok?" asked Michlle.

"Ill be fine, what about you?" replied her brother

"Don't worry about me, you're the one who actually got hurt. Who is that ninja? " she replied back.

"I don't know, but if he can take on both Shujinko, and the emperor he has to be strong. What we need to worry about is if he's friend or foe." He said

Shujinko became inpatient of searching, but he kept the search on, for he knew Shang Tsung would have his soul if he failed once again.

"Where the fuck are you!?" yelled Shujinko.

He was becoming more and more frustrated as he searched. The emperor, Drolak, and Michlle could see it in his eyes, they only wondered how much of it he could take before he started randomly destroying everything around him.

"Wait…he has the power of levitation." Shujinko thought, and he turned around, and looked up into the sky to see the ninja. He had his hand out to his side with green orbs in each of them.

Shujinko had become very careless in the search that he didn't think to plan his attacks out. He just started throwing fire and iceballs at him, but because of his carelessness, frustration Ermac was able to evade ever attack. Finally Ermac took aim, waited for the right opening, and threw one of the orbs at Shujinko causing a direct hit. Shujinko fell on his hands and knees from the orb. Ermac now turned his attention to Shang Tsung who was still standing beside Drolak, and Michlle. Ermac took aim again, and waited for an opening, but this time no mistake could be made for if he misses by an inch he could end up killing Drolak or Michlle.

"Whats wrong Ermac, don't have it in you to kill your own creator?" said Shang Tsung.

Ermac looked at him, and found an opening. Without hesitation he threw the orb, it skimmed right past Shang Tsungs face, and hit a collium behind them.

"I knew you wouldn't do it. You can't find it in you to kill me" said the overly confident emperor.

Ermac just kept staring at Shang Tsung, making sure he was keeping his eyes on him. Shang Tsung noticed he wasn't moving, or even trying to stop him. He thought Ermac finally gave up, when he heard some crumbling from behind him. He looked back, and saw the collium that the orb hit was starting to fall. He quickly moved to the side so he wouldn't be crushed by the collium, Drolak, and Michlle went in the opposite direction. The collium hit the ground Shang Tsung was still looking back, and was shocked to see that Ermac had planed that from the start, to aim at the collium to weaken it so it would fall and, separate him from the runaways.

"You will pay for your rebellion Ermac." said the angered emperor.

He went to look up, and was saw what he thought was another Ermac where the collium was, he looked at Ermac orgional position, and he was still there.

"Two Ermacs?" thought Shang Tsung.

He looked over at Drolak, and Michlle, and saw a third Ermac aiding them out of the way. Shang Tsung gathered energy in his hands, which turned into a green flaming skull, and shot it at the Ermac aiding the two warriors. The first Ermac saw the skull heading for the warriors; he decided to act before anyone was hurt. He glowed green all around his body Shang Tsung, Drolak, and Michlle looked up at, and saw a green orb being released from his body, the orb began to take form of a human, then features appeared on the orb, and formed into another Ermac. The first Ermac sent that new Ermac to block the skull from hitting the warriors. The body was instantly destroyed, but the warriors were safe. The third Ermac knew he had them out of harms way, and began to levitate into the air with the other Ermacs forming a triangular pattern around Shang Tsung. Each Ermac cuffed their hands in front of their chests, drew out their energy forming an orb of pure energy. When each one had their orb at the strength they needed it to be they all let the blast out at the same time straight at the emperor. Shnag Tsung tried to evade the three blasts, but they came at him to fast, and all three orbs hit him directly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled the emperor.

All three Ermacs came onto the ground, and two of them glowed green, and fused back with the first Ermac. Drolak, and Michlle thought it was ok to come out into the battle field.

"Stay where you are." said Ermac.

"He can talk?" said Drolak sarcastically.

"Why, we just saw you take out both the emperor, and Shujinko single handedly…sort of." asked Michlle.

"They won't stay down for long after a blast like that." replied Ermac.

"Even after an assault like that?" asked Drolak.

"Just stay where you are." said Ermac.

There in the dust of the blast they saw both Shang Tsung, and Shujinko, both with some scratches, burses, and cuts, but nothing serious enough to cause them to stay down.

"Shujinko finish them, that's an order." said Shang Tsung.

Shujinkos body became charged with electricity, and he lunged his body at Ermac forcing him to slam into a wall, and being shocked by Shujinkos attack. Ermac fell to the ground, and his body was numb for a minute, but he got right back up to fight. Shujinko charged his body once again, and then teleported beside Ermac in hopes to throw him off guard, but Ermac was well aware of how Shujinko did battle, and was prepared for his attack. When Shujinko lunged at him he teleported to the spot he was before Shujinko slammed him against the wall.

"Sneaky bastard." Shujinko said.

Ermac just looked at him with no emotion.

"Do you really think you can beat the two of us Ermac? You have failed many times before, and you will fail again." said the overly confident general.

Neither of them made a move, as if they were waiting for the other, maybe trying to read the others, but they both were completely at ease.

"You should really pay more attention to those around you." said Shang Tsung.

While Ermac, and Shujinko were having their standoff Shang Tsung was gathering energy for an attack of his own. He gathered enough energy to make two flaming skulls. Shortly after he had said that to Ermac he shot both skulls at him. Ermac immediately teleported behind Shujinko, and restrained him to the point where he couldn't move to get out of the way. Shujinko saw right in front of him was two flaming skulls coming right for him. He tried to move out of its way, but couldn't. He looked at his body and it was glowing green all around him while Ermac was restraining him. Shujinko knew he wouldn't be able to break Ermacs telekinetic or physical hold, so he braced himself for the blast.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" yelled Shujinko.

He was hit by the blast, and was badly injured, and he fell onto his knees. Ermac looked up to see the emperor glaring at him, but he couldn't help to notice it was an angry glare like it normally was.

"Well Ermac I see your powers have evolved quite well over the years. It's a shame you're not beside your creator, your father so to speak. I truly believed you could be my right hand man." said Shang Tsung.

"We would never join you." replied Ermac.

"However you did at one point in time work for me and Emperor Shao Kahn." said Shang Tsung.

Ermac had no response to what he had just heard.

"He use to work for the emperor?" thought Michlle.

"Well Ermac it's a shame I have to kill you to. You truly were my greatest creation." said Shang Tsung.

Ermac teleported to Drolak, and Michlle, waved his hands in a circular pattern, and formed a portal.

"Remember Shang Tsung we can be one or one thousand it's your choice when this will end." said Ermac

Ermac grabbed the two warriors, and jumped into the portal.

"This isn't over Ermac, I will have your souls." said the emperor to himself.

He then picked Shujinko up, and carried him back to the palace, but only so he would be able to being the punishment for his failure.


End file.
